


Touring the Castle

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Charlie and Hermione take a tour





	Touring the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=lyones)[**lyones**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lyones/)' [image challenge](http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y9/lyones/Romaniacastle.jpg). It's sappy!  


* * *

“Charlie, stop it!”  
  
“That’s not what you were saying last night,” he muttered as he rubbed his hand. “You didn’t have to slap so hard.”  
  
“If you’d kept it off my arse, I wouldn’t have had to slap it at all,” she pointed out matter-of-factly. “Now quit sulking and listen to the guide. This is fascinating.”  
  
“Fascinating?” He rolled his eyes but followed her through the drafty old building. He didn’t quite understand how they could call this place a castle. Hogwarts was a real castle. Hell, just about any he’d seen in England made this look like a small house with a guard wall. Hermione was in her element, though, and kept asking questions about the history of the building and stumping the tour guide, which actually was rather amusing.  
  
If any of his brothers could see him now, they might very well be admitted to St. Mungos for laughing their arses off. The idea of the twins missing their arses made him grin and he bit his lip to keep from chuckling. Somehow, it didn’t seem right to laugh when the guide was droning on about some bloke’s death to the plague.  
  
His brothers saw him as rugged and manly, his choice of profession gaining their respect and his muscular build making sure they didn’t dare tease him about being the shortest Weasley sibling, though Ginny did gloat a bit when she grew just a few inches taller. They’d never believe this little scrap of a woman, barely as tall as his chin, had him so thoroughly under her control. It was always a balance between them, anyway, though he usually let her have more control most the time. He liked making her happy, even if that meant doing some things that bored him to tears. She went to Quidditch matches with him so it was a fair trade. This tour had actually been a surprise because he knew she liked history and she hadn’t seen a lot of Romania despite living there for awhile now.  
  
He watched her look at the tapestry the guide was talking about and smiled. She looked beautiful today, wearing a light blue sundress and her hair loose the way he liked it most. Since she’d arrived at the Colony to apprentice with their mediwizard two years ago following Voldemort’s defeat, he’d been smitten. Well, to be completely honest, it had taken him six months to go from being an overprotective pseudo-sibling to realizing _he_ was the one he should be trying to protect her from.  
  
By that time, it was too late. He was a goner, completely head over heels, besotted, and completely clueless on how to tell her he’d developed feelings for her. Luckily, she was smart and observant and called him on the change in his behavior two weeks after he’d finally admitted to himself he wanted her. She’d brazenly snogged him silly right in the middle of his stammering declaration of intentions.  
  
“Charlie, you’re not paying attention,” she scolded, pulling him from his thoughts.  
  
“I wasn’t aware that paying attention was required,” he said with a smile. “Sorry, got lost in thoughts, love.”  
  
“Smart arse,” she murmured as she looked from him to the guide. He watched her try to deny her curiosity but soon she gave him an aggravated and completely adorable scowl. “What were you thinking about so intently? I had to say your name three times to get you to reply.”  
  
“I was remembering the day you informed me that I was yours,” he told her primly, fluttering his eyelashes just a bit. “Do you remember, love? Poor innocent me being seduced by wicked naughty you? You had your way with me and you still haven’t made an honest man out of me. I feel so used.”  
  
“Hmph,” she snorted even as her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink. “I did _not_ inform you that you were mine. I simply kissed you when you were rambling on like some silly girl about fate and love because I honestly thought I might have to strip naked and write ‘I want you, Charles Weasley’ all over my body in chocolate sauce to get your attention by that point.”  
  
“See? You use me for my gorgeous body and large hands,” he said with a dramatic sigh even as his lips curved into a huge grin. “And I was not rambling on like some soppy chit, though I would definitely have noticed if you were only wearing chocolate sauce. I believe that was the fifth date, love.”  
  
“You were the one wearing it then,” she recalled with the smile that never failed to make his body react. “Stop saying I use you, prat. While your body is gorgeous and your hands are amazing, I happen to like _you_ more than the sexy package. Though the sexy package is an added bonus.”  
  
Charlie leaned over and kissed her, glad to see that the guide had continued with the tour of the drafty old house so he had her all to himself for a bit. “You’re missing your tour.”  
  
“Hmm…that’s too bad.” She brushed her lips across his jaw. “It’s a really interesting tour. However, I’ve got something far more important to do than listen to that Muggle who doesn’t even know the materials used to build the place.”  
  
“More important, you say?” He arched a brow before stealing another kiss.  
  
“Very important,” she said gravely as she smiled up at him. “You see, I’ve always had this amazing fantasy about making love to the man I’m going to marry in a Romanian castle.”  
  
“You have, have you? Wait…marry?”  
  
She smirked at him as he was unable to close his mouth and simply gawked at her. “Well, I do have to make an honest man out of you some time, don’t I?”  
  
“I---you---I mean, huh?”  
  
“Yet another reason I love you. You’re amazingly eloquent,” she told him with a soft laugh. Then she was looking nervous in a way he’d only ever seen the first time she kissed him and the first time they’d made love. He licked his lips as she took his hand in hers and he saw the vulnerability in her gaze. “Charlie, I know this isn’t exactly orthodox, but, well, I love you and want a future with you and…”  
  
“Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?” he asked huskily, interrupting her but not caring. It was obvious she was scared he might say no, which was bloody ridiculous. He’d had a ring in his pocket for three months trying to work up the nerve to ask her. He removed the ring from his pocket and grinned at her surprise.  
  
His hand shook as he slid the ring onto her finger, and he couldn’t stop smiling when she nodded and whispered, “Yes, Charlie. I’ll marry you. Yes.” She kissed him then, and he pulled her close, knowing he never wanted to let her go.  
  
The End


End file.
